


The Forgotten Foes of Batman

by DCPrime



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCPrime/pseuds/DCPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows Batman and his villains; Joker, Two-Face, Mister Freeze, Bane, Poison Ivy etc. But that's what's pissing off Killer Moth, a D-list villain who assembles a team of Batman's unknown rogues consisting of Cluemaster, Roxy Rocket, Werewolf, and The Cavalier to make a name for themselves! And hopefully not die or get busted to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten Foes of Batman

 

**The Forgotten Foes of Batman #1**

**Written by: Jake Bat**

**Story by: Jake Bat & Deadpoolzilla**

* * *

**Note:** _ **Italics – Killer Moth's Narration**_ **, Plain Text – Other Stuff**.

…

**AT SOME POINT IN TIME (LATER ON IN THE SERIES)–**

…

_Boy isn't' this embarrassing? Seriously I freaking come from the gutter to do this entire thing to get some respect and this happens…._

Killer Moth, tied up with chains is being lowered slowly into a vat of acid…

* * *

**A WHILE AGO**

_So anyways maybe I ought to introduce myself. The name is Drury Walker. Hey don't laugh! Drury is a cool name….anyways you may know me better as Killer Moth! No? Figures, You know who Batman is? Of course you do! Of course you freaking do! Well I fight him…no really I do! I have been for a while, heck I was a pretty big problem to him…..STOP LAUGHING!_

Killer Moth then gets more comfortable in his stool.

_Damn they need to get some better stools. If you're wondering I'm at Under the Radar, a bar on the West Side of Gotham. It's where Bat Rogues go to drink, eat and play pool. Though don't expect guys like Two-Face, Mister Freeze or….ugh….Joker._ _Can't stand that guy. Freaking overrated son of a…._ _Anyways you won't find guys like them here. You see guys like Maxie Zeus or…._

**Woman:**  Pervert!

Some lady in the bar then slaps Camera Man across the face leaving a horrible bruise on him as he falls down and when he hits the floor he accidentally takes a picture of his hurt face.

_Or Camera Man, that peeping tom!_

Then Bob, the bartender and owner of "Under the Radar" comes over.

**Bob:**  Hey yo Killuh Moth! Yo gonna buy something!

**Killer Moth:**  What sure! I'll talk a beer, some burgers, and fries.

**Bob:**  Yo got it!

_Oh good old Bob. You know who I am…..nobody else does…..they didn't know who I was…nobody does._

**Bob:**  Alright here ya go!

Bob hands him a plate consisting of a hamburger, fries with a bar on the side.

**Killer Moth:**  That came fast.

**Bob:**  Well we jus heat up cold ones. We can't afford a cook.

**Killer Moth:**  Why?

**Bob:**  Cuz all duh guys who go here are D-Listers…no offense to! And well day don't got enough money cuz well Batman beats em too quickly and cuz nobody remembers dum they don't get jobs to do or anything. No offence though.

_Goddammit. Seriously nobody knows who I am and now Bob is losing his business! Ugh! I can't take this anymore!_

**Killer Moth:**  I can't take this anymore!

Everyone then turns to Killer Moth as he gets up from his stool as everyone in the bar turns to him.

**Killer Moth:**  I AM SICK OF THIS! I am sick of people making fun of me! Not knowing who I am! That's it! I'm going to do a job that will make me famous!

The entire crowd applauses Killer Moth as he flies out of the bar armed with his specialized harpoon-like gun which shoots out both bullets and a special gunk that wraps up people like in cocoons and a mini-Bat Singnal-like device called the Moth signal.

He then flies out and presses the Moth Signal on his Moth-Belt and it lights up Gotham. Batman, on a rooftop sees his signal squinting in curiosity, people scared on the street look up and Robin and Batgirl who have been taking down some local muggers see and look up to see Killer Moth as he goes off to commence his diabolical plan.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER**

News Reporter Vicky Vale is on Gotham News Channel 5 reporting.

**Vicky Vale:**  Hello ladies & gentlemen I am Vicky Vale on scene at the First Gotham Bank where D-List Batman villain Killer Mom tried to commit armed robbery. Killer Mom was quickly defeated within minutes by Batman who as we can see…..

The cameras turn to Batman who is dragging a bruised, battered, Killer Moth out to a police car.

Vicky Vale then runs over to them.

**Vicky:**  Killer Mom! Killer Mom! What does it feel like to be so quickly defeated!

_Killer Mom! Killer MOM!? You got to be kidding me you have to be kidding me. God…..this is the worst day of my life! Dammit!_

Batman then shoves Killer Moth into the back of the squad car.

_Oh my head!_

**Vicky:**  Killer Mom! Killer Mom!?

_Can't these damn cops drive now! Wow!_

The squad car then speeds off suddenly.

While transporting him to the county jail before being sent to Blackgate Penitentiary, Killer Moth looks down in the car.

_Dammit! This went horribly wrong._

He then takes out a hidden little screw he kept in a sleeve and uncuffs himself before constantly banging against the screen blocking the suspects from the police drivers of the squad car. One of the officers then turns around as Killer Moth secretly fires off a min-blast from a gauntlet device.

_What the hell are the guys at the bar going to think? This is so embarrassing._

The car then crashes into a pole as Killer Moth breaks open the door and leaves but quickly turns to the officers.

_They dead? No there not dead okay Killer Moth, okay Drury! Common man common! You got to get back in this!_

He then removes the officers of the car and gets into the driver's seat and manages to get it started before driving off.

_Already Moth what should I do next? What should I do….oh shit! Turn your blinkers on! Goddammit I had these type of drivers. Anyways alright Moth think…..You are a D-List Batman villain who wants back in the game…..you're a D-List Batman villain who wants back in the game….you're not the only D-LIST BATMAN VILLAIN WHO WANTS BACK IN THE GAME! YES! THAT IS IT! I'll recruit other D-Listers like me to help become big! Holy crap lady put your damn blinkers on! For god's sake that driver is totally worth a murder charge._

* * *

**Accordingly 25 Minutes Later (Not Including the Amount of Time Needed to Ditch the Car)**

Killer Moth sits at his desk in his apartment. He's on his computer looking up other D-List villains, looking at old mug shots of guys who haven't appeared in forever and contacting some local guys he knows at the bar to see if there interested. He also makes up a list of candidates to pick from and calls them to talk to them about it.

Candidate Number 1: Maxie Zeus

**Killer Moth:**  So Maxie….

**Maxie Zeus:**  I AM ZEUS!

**Killer Moth:**  Goodbye.

Candidate Number 2: Egghead

**Killer Moth:**  You have a very impressive resume!

**Egghead:**  I know it's quite egg-cellent.

**Killer Moth:**  So will you be interested in the job?

**Egghead:**  Yes it sounds very egg-citing.

**Killer Moth** : You going to do that all the time?

**Egghead:**  Egg-Course.

**Killer Moth** ….Goodbye.

Candidate #3 Ten-Eyed Man

**Killer Moth** : How are you calling me! Shouldn't you be blind by this?

**MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER GOTHAM APARTMENT**

In his small apartment, Arthur Brown a.k.a. Cluemaster is saddened by some news.

**Brown:**  Dammit! Damn ex-wife, damn child support. It's not even fair! I mean why should I support my kid when never get to see her!? If I see her then I'd be able to support Stephanie. But if I don't pay up then I'll go to prison and I'll never Steph again even if I don't have the money for the child support AGH! DAMN!

Then Brown's phone rings.

**Brown:**  Yeah?

**Killer Moth:**  Cluemaster also known as Arthur Brown also known as Blackgate State Penitentiary Inmate #7328B?

**Brown:**  Yes.

**Killer Moth** : Aw I was hoping a clue. Anyways sir my name is Killer Moth.

**Brown:**  Yeah I heard of you.

_HE HAS!? YES!_

**Killer Moth:**  Well sir I have a proposition for you…you see I am forming a group and we can use your skills.

**Brown:**  Group? Skills?

Brown thinks about this:  _Hmmm this can help me out with child support._

**Brown:**  Go on.

**Killer Moth:**  Well you see I am forming a group of Batman's villains to not only combat him but to also commit other big-time crimes.

**Brown:**  How big?

**Killer Moth:**  I'll give you a hint.

**Brown:**  Clue.

**Killer Moth:**  That too! Anyways here's the hint: It's so big it makes a giant look like…..um…an ant!?

_An ANT? Common Moth that sounded dumb. He'll think you're not professional!_

Brown thinks about this:  _this guy isn't professional._

Killer Moth soon decides to talk from the heart.

**Killer Moth:**  Um….anyways listen Brown. I'll admit it. My name is Drury Walker yes Drury. I'm not A-List, B-List or even C-List. I've been made fun of and ignored. Been like that my whole life. But listen, I have faith in this group. If we come together then we can big. Big like Joker or Bane! We can be remembered! Sniff-Sniff we can be remembered.

Brown takes a pause.

**Killer Moth:**  Brown?

**Brown:**  Killer Moth is it?

**Killer Moth:**  Yeah?

**Brown:**  Don't call me Brown…..call me Cluemaster! I'm in!

**Killer Moth:**  GREAT! We'll get to work tomorrow! Meet me at that Chinese restaurant on Finger Street we'll talk business then bye!

Killer Moth then sits back in his chair.

_I can't believe that worked._

* * *

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED!..._ **


End file.
